koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Alvida/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Alvida. One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Let's move out now." *"Let's get this started!" *"Everyone, go for it!!" *"I won't give you a single inch!" *"Do you think you can get away from me?" *"Hilarious! Let's see what you can do!" *"Whatever happens, this is a fight I have to win!" *"I won't permit any screw-ups!" *"You want to capture me? That won't happen." *"You're brave at least, making me your enemy." *"Stop with the depressed faces! You're scaring off our luck." *"This will be easy, with my power and beauty!" *"You're too weak to even notice!" *"Unfortunately for you, I prefer strong men." *"My perfect skin can't be injured!" *"I didn't feel anything from that." *"I might have wanted to keep you if you were a bit stronger." *"You're so sloppy! You'll never catch me like that!" *"Did I bewitch you with my beauty?" *"Stop acting tough, and just kneel before me." *"I'm disappointed, Buggy! I thought you were stronger." *"You're kind of pretty, but you're nothing next to my perfect skin." *"Eating the Smooth-Smooth Fruit made me strong, but my beauty is unchanged!" *"What's the most beautiful thing on the sea? That's right, I am." *"My smooth, perfect skin is truly unrivaled in this world!" *"Aren't you tough! Too bad you're in the Marines." *"That brutal attack... It left me tingling." *"You're strong! I want to keep you." *"These good'fer nothings! It's time to show you my true power!" *"This may be it for me..." *"Thank you for coming." *"Are you trying to show off for me?" *"If you want this territory, try winning it from me." *"The enemies have some tough guys on their side, too." *"I didn't feel anything from that. Let's heat things up!" *"You're all mine, Luffy." *"Wonderful, Hancock! Together, we could rule all the world's men!" *"Your captain and I go back a long time... Yep, can't compare them to anyone else." *"There are millions of men trying to woo me! I won't fight you unless you're strong enough." *"You're almost as pretty as I am." *"Hey, you better keep your eyes on the battle! Must be hard fighting someone so beautiful as myself." *"I envy the enemies you defeat. I miss the way you hit me that time." *"Did I bewitch you with my beauty?" *"Did my beauty inspire this passion?" *"All else aside, you're mine. Be ready!" *"Buggy, your maps are always nonsense. I guess I'll have to help you out!" *"Oh, you? You gonna show me a good time or what?" *"I guess nothing starts until I'm there!" *"Good, keep that up." *"You fight with passion. I like you." *"Excellent, Buggy!" *"Go berserk. I'll back you up." *"I love strong men! Show me more!" *"Nicely done! It's a terrible waste for men like you to be in the Marines." *"Nobody minds if we take this territory?" *"So you wanna fight with little ol' me? I don't think you can handle it!" *"That's what I saw in you, Luffy." *"I'll take this location." *"Did my beauty draw you here?" *"Do you think you can lay a finger on my beautiful skin?" *"Don't bother resisting! Just accept being mine." *"Did I bewitch you with my beauty?" *"They really did some damage." *"Mr. 3, stop this guy with your famous wax! I'm counting on you!" *"I am the most beautiful woman on the seas! You got something to say?" *"You're kind of pretty, but you're nothing next to my perfect skin." *"Is that a challenge? Then I accept!" *"Do you even think you can lay a finger on my beautiful skin?" *"Whoa, Nelly!! Get a look at this big shot! You have some seriously bad luck." *"Yesterday's ally can be tomorrow's enemy. I won't go easy on you." *"Try this on for size!" *"I was born beautiful, so I can't understand how frumpy women feel." *"My beauty is working against me... I just need to wait for help." *"The enemies have some tough guys on their side, too." *"Pretty manly! But how long can you last?" *"I'll show you that I don't run my ship with my looks alone." *"This is going nowhere." *"I'll let you have this win for now." *"I'll be responsible and pull back for now." *"My beauty drew the enemy. That's not too surprising." *"Victory is ours!" *"So many weak men... What a disappointment." *"I guess they really weren't our enemies." *"Well, that wasn't a bad fight." *"The enemy will probably give up, now." *"The ultimate victory! All of you, prepare the feast!" Category:Quotes